


The Rose

by GMS_Prime



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMS_Prime/pseuds/GMS_Prime
Summary: My first attempt at a Thorin/Bilbo video. Roses have many meanings but I think red, white and purple would suit them.Red: the lover’s rose, signifies enduring passionWhite: humility and innocencePurple: enchantment and love at first sight
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 1





	The Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Clips used: The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey and The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug  
> Song: The Rose by Bette Midler
> 
> For entertainment purposes only; no copyright infringement intended


End file.
